Crónicas de una Serpiente
by purebloodheir
Summary: "Ella es Rose Weasley, y si no te mantienes alejado de ella te causará muchos problemas."


11 años, King's Cross

Lo primero que noté cuando llegué a la estación, fue el exceso de gente. Había personas corriendo de un lado a otro cargando lechuzas, llorando, llamando a alguien a gritos, preguntando por algo…

Lo segundo que noté, fue el asqueroso olor a humo que invadía mis fosas nasales. Apestaba. Si había un olor que me resultaba particularmente desagradable, era el del humo. Me hacía recordar a los fríos inviernos que pasaba contemplando la chimenea en soledad, a veces escuchando a mi madre llorar.

La tercera, fue el modo en el que mi padre se quedó congelado observando algo, o a alguien. Era una mujer muy bonita de mediana edad, con su esponjado cabello recogido en una ajustada coleta. Esta estaba sonriendo alegremente, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras le hablaba a dos pequeños niños pelirrojos. Me pregunté en ese momento si todas las familias serían así; alegres.

El hombre a su lado, también pelirrojo, miraba a mi padre de manera mortífera, como si fueran enemigos de toda la vida. Eso yo no lo sabía, mi papá jamás hablaba de su pasado. De hecho, no escuchaba mucho más de su boca aparte de "Hoy no, Scorpius" o "Compórtate, Scorpius".

"_**Hijo, escúchame"**_ la fría voz me tomó por sorpresa, a pesar de ya estar habituado a ella. Tal vez esperaba que por ser hoy un día especial, todo sería diferente. Pero no lo fue. _**"¿Ves a esa niña, la pequeña pelirroja que está junto al hombre pelirrojo?"**_

"_**Sí, padre"**_ afirmé, a pesar de que no le había prestado mucha atención a la niña en particular.

"_**Ella es Rose Weasley, y si no te mantienes alejado de ella te causará muchos problemas."**_

Asentí distraídamente, observando la mirada reprochadora de mi madre mientras murmuraba "¡Draco!". Ella, al igual que muchas otras madres, estaba bañada en lágrimas. No me gustaban las lágrimas, mi padre siempre me dijo que llorar era para débiles. Mi madre era débil, porque lloraba todo el tiempo.

Sus cálidos brazos me envolvieron, enviándome una oleada de tristeza. No quería dejarla sola, porque mi padre gritaba cuando yo no estaba. A veces los escuchaba por las noches, cuando creían que yo estaba dormido. Él siempre se iba a beber, y se enojaba si mamá le preguntaba a dónde o con quién. Ahora ya no lo hacía tan a menudo. Podía percibir fácilmente que ninguno de los dos era feliz, y que no se querían. No se querían como todos los padres de aquí, que se besaban y lloraban de alegría por sus hijos.

"_**Cuídate mucho, cielito. Mamá te ama, te enviaré un paquete de dulces todos los días, ¡pero recuerda no comerlos todos a la vez si no quieres dolor de muelas!"**_ se separó de mí, aun llorando, y me dio un pequeño empujoncito para que salude a mi padre.

"_**Adiós, Scorpius, sé el mejor. Siempre."**_ Fue todo lo que él dijo.

.

.

.

"_**¡SLYTHERIN!"**_ gritó el raído sombrero apenas tocó mi cabeza. Supongo que él, al igual que yo, sabía que mi sangre era de serpiente. Fría.

Me dirigí a la mesa en la que todos aplaudían, dándome la bienvenida. Me gustaban los aplausos, hacían a la gente importante. Yo quería sentirme importante.

Cuando me senté, saludé a un par de personas que ya conocía de reuniones sociales o por ser amigos de la familia. Ninguno me caía muy bien, pero siempre me dijeron que debía ser educado con las personas.

Un par de minutos después, mi primo Alexander llegó a la mesa, sonriendo orgullosamente.

"_**¡Lo sabía, Scor!"**_ casi chilló, sonriendo. Era un chico alegre, le encantaba causar problemas y le daba varios ataques a mi tía Daphne. Era demasiado alto para nuestra edad, pero caminaba con gracia. Todas las chicas siempre cuchicheaban sobre nosotros en las reuniones. Escuchaba todo tipo de comentarios que seguramente niñas de once años no tendrían permitido decir. Pero así era la élite.

Después de un rato, hubo un nombre en particular que llamó mi atención "Potter, Albus", pero la mayor sorpresa fue que a este lo seleccionaron para Slytherin. El Gran Comedor entero se sumió en silencio y pude escuchar un par de jadeos seguido de un "¡James, no!".

El pobre chico de cabello azabache caminó hasta la mesa de Slytherin con la cabeza gacha, sin que se escuchase un solo aplauso. Pensé que nadie debería sentirse así de avergonzado por su casa, así que aplaudí, y luego muchos me siguieron.


End file.
